A method of controlling an internal combustion engine is discussed in German Patent No. 197 15 774, in which at least one operating variable of the engine is controlled. An example of an operating variable here is the firing angle. The at least one operating variable is determined on the basis of a setpoint torque, which is derived from the optimum operating point for the respective operating state and from the position of the throttle valve operated by the driver. A firing angle retardation resulting from knock control is used to determine a base firing angle efficiency. In certain operating states, however, this base firing angle efficiency is not used to form a setpoint torque, but instead the setpoint torque is determined on the basis of a minimum value selection from efficiency values of other engine characteristic maps. Thus in certain operating states, e.g., idling or partial load, a knock control correction of the setpoint torque and thus also of the firing angle or other operating variables is not adequately ensured.